Five Nights at Freddy's: Final Preparations
by Watcher 1287
Summary: The final part to my Fnaf-watchover series. This will not focus on romance as much as the last three but i can guarantee it will blow you away compared to the last three! Rated M for language, violence, suspense, romance and horror
1. Chapter 1

**I'm FINALLY BACK!**

 **(For a while :3)**

 **Anywho, I figure I'd begin the next and final fnaf story!**

 **Now to clarify, there will be a few new characters in this, a few of your OC's and lets not forget the Nightmare animatronics :D God I love those.**

 **Anywho, lets do some catching up.**

 **1, I am back on steam!**

 **2, I now have facebook! My name is Connor Smith (Not my real name but for security reasons)**

 **3, Watchover has 2 new characters, Torcher-713 and Prototype, I think you'll like those two.**

 **4, I am currently playing Fnaf 4, so as I go on, I'll do more with the Nightmare animatronics.**

 **5, To all of you who wanted more like the endings of the last one, I have managed to get Seth, Ryan and Emiral to help with writing again.**

 **6, A LOT of the ToD watchover characters make a cameo in the beginning, sorry for the confusion.**

 **Now to clear the confusion, Connor is currently inside Dimension 2, there are 3 dimensions. We live in dimension 2. You'll catch on in this chapter!**

 **Enjoy the delayed chapter! :D**

Five Nights at Freddy's: Final Preparations

Chapter 1

Retribution

Ghost's POV

It had been three weeks since dad disappeared. Marionette tried to keep mom calm but she would just blow up if dad's name was even mentioned. Rose was depressed after the incident, meh, I don't blame her. I never really thought much of it. Heartless, no, I know that he couldn't have died, he just vanished. The Shadow were gone, finished off after their leaders were killed. Ha, good riddance, now we just had to deal with the stragglers.

Every once in a while a band of ex-shadow would show up, wave their guns around, get killed, that was the norm now. Tracker was really odd now. Whenever we would ask him what exactly happened to dad, he would stop talking and be silent for the rest of the conversation. Hunter was silent too, even though he didn't know as much as Tracker. Ryan and Mangle were constantly inside their house, Ryan was devastated at the loss of his best friend. It was known by nearly everyone now that Tracker wasn't from this dimension, he had jumped over during an experiment. Golden Freddy had disappeared too, but every once in a while, we would see him near the old Fredbear's diner, standing outside the boarded doors. I decided that I was tired of the sadness and anger, I was going to pay Tracker a visit, I was going to get him to talk, one way or another…

Connor's POV

Walking with Operator down the halls was a daily routine now. It was nearly a month since I woke up here. He told me much about the experiment that Tracker was in, how Tracker was a brain-mapped Watcher and how 1287, me from this dimension, was the deadliest watcher and one of the founders of the Federation. He showed me a hologram of a Sceptarian, my god I was relieved to not have those in our dimension. The Shadow were not just in our dimension, but in this one too, yet the Terror-Bots were never a concept. I decided to ask him a question about the dimensions.

"How many did you say there were again?" I asked, causing him to respond with "Three, there are three dimensions" I was curious, so I asked "How do the three tie in with the others?" He chuckled and said "Well, we're still finding out but if our theories are correct, the other two dimensions are normally only visible to an individual through the dreamscape. For instance, If you have a good dream here, you get a glimpse of your dimension through the eyes of that dimension's you. Its confusing, but say that 1287 has a good dream at night, he would be looking out of your eyes in your dimension. If you had a good dream, you'd be looking out of his eyes"

I was confused and asked "Um…So, if I'm not there, what happens if he has a good dream?" Operator shook his head and said "He can't, until you are back, he can only have nightmares." I was still confused and asked "What happens with nightmares?" Operator stared forward and said "Dimension 3…NOTHING good comes from there. Every nightmare you ever had comes from there. As a child, you can see some things that come from there. The fear of the darkness and monsters in your closet isn't just imagination. The version of you from that dimension cannot die. If you've ever had a dream where you fall to your death or die in any way, you don't die, but you slowly heal and are kept alive by the dimension itself. Like torture you are forced to live through. Death in there would be mercy, there is no mercy in that place."

My face went white, this was disturbing, so I asked "What about dreams there?" Operator said quickly "There ARE no dreams, no sleep" We were quiet until we reached the lab.

Upon entering, I saw a face none other than Hunter. "Hunter!" I said, running over and hugging him, only for him to pull back saying "You are not 1287 and yet you talk like you have seen me before, how?" I quickly said "Tracker built you in my dimension! How'd you get here?" Hunter stared at me and said "Tracker did not build me. Dr. Graham built me here when Tracker's android body was constructed."

I quickly said "But Tracker had the blueprints and everything!" but Hunter just responded with "Tracker took those blueprints with him. Did he ever tell you why he had them?" I nodded and said "To protect the growing families." Hunter shook his head and said "The experiment was to go to the other dimensions and build an android watcher to defend the people living there, then the watcher would return here and leave the android to defend the people. He must've used my design."

It all made sense now, Tracker was never there by coincidence, he was there on a mission and he couldn't get back yet. I was then told by the Dr. Graham from this dimension that the dimension-hopper was fixed and I could go home. I was about to leave when two watchers came up beside me, one in blue and black, a female. The other was tall, gray, red and blue, an android. "These two will help you if something goes wrong" Graham said as we stepped into the machine.

With the pull of a lever, we were suddenly in a dark room. The android, Prototype, activated his flashlight and brightened the room. Blood covered the walls, it was the lab, but not the one we were supposed to be at. Stepping forward, Torcher felt something squish under her foot and shined her light on it. It was the body of a scientist, the face was mauled and bone was exposed. Maggots were eating away at the little flesh that remained. "Fuck…" Torcher quietly said, kicking the corpse aside. Prototype heard something fall in the hallway, so he led us to the noise. He pressed something on his staff and it collapsed down, he put it into a slot on his arm. Turning the corner, he shot a rod of rebar at the source, only to see it was a large rat, now impaled on the wall. "Shit" He said, pulling the rod out of the wall.

Looking up, I noticed something glowing red. High above Prototype, two purple eyes became visible, staring at us. Torcher shined her light on it, causing me to see the figure easily. "Bonnie? Is that you?" I asked the large decaying bunny animatronic. He leaned forward and smiled, showing very sharp teeth and said "You would wish it was…" Prototype, Torcher and I backed up and noticed three other eyes looking at us. Shining their lights, I saw what looked to be hellish versions of *Chica and Foxy. I looked up and saw a large black bear standing on the broken roof above us. He chuckled and said "Welcome to our realm…" before laughing as the three closed in on us…

 **THIS NEEDED TO BE LONG AFTER HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN!**

 **Anywho, what better way to introduce the nightmare animatronics than this!**

 **Thanks for support and I can guarantee that this will not disappoint you all!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and reading, see you all next chapter!**

 **-1287**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back! So just a heads up, from now on, chapters may not be daily just by my schedule. Now, next week I wont post all week but I'll see what I can do until then! How do the nightmare animatronics exist in dimension 3? The Child from the fourth game's fear of them caused them to exist there. I also want to let you all know, 1287 will be a main character in this now! You wishes for the watchers to go to Connor's dimension 1 have been noted and allowed. The four watchers that will also be in this are 1287, Operator, Ightech and Banshee, although the last two are duo-watchers, they have to be together for combat reasons. Torcher and Prototype add to that so we have eight including Tracker and Hunter. This story is going to be different than the other three because it will have more 'Story' to it than just about the families. One more thing, in the 3 dimensions, the technology is constant except for the Federation's tech, which was destroyed in the other two to prevent things like the dimension-hopper from getting into evil hands.**

 **Now to the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Distress

Connor's POV

"Rip them apart!" The black bear yelled before disappearing into the darkness. N-Chica cackled "I take the girl!" before lunging at Torcher. N-Bonnie laughed and said "Foxy, you get the other human! I got this chunk of metal!" he tackled Prototype, knocking the android to the ground. Torcher was pinned beneath N-Chica while N-Foxy tackled me to the ground. "Remember the incident, how this started? You managed to evade certain death against Terror-Bot Foxy, you can do it now!" "Lies, that was pure luck! You can't do anything against this!" My mind conflicted with thoughts, but in the time I was thinking, N-Foxy took the advantage. I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder. Looking over, I saw N-Foxy mauling my shoulder, causing me to bleed, fast. Torcher stabbed N-Chica's good eye, causing her to rear up and roar in pain. Kicking her back, Torcher rushed over and tackled N-Foxy off of me, letting me get up, only to see Prototype gain the advantage over N-Bonnie, jamming his staff into N-Bonnie's torso, pressing a button and turning the end into a small buzz saw. N-Bonnie's fur and part of his endoskeleton were ripped up before he got up and the three ran off. Prototype noticed the blood and pulled out a vial filled with a bright blue substance. I couldn't see the label, but he crushed it in his hand and rubbed it on the wound, causing it to heal almost instantly.

"What was that?" I asked him, only to get "Nothing that concerns you" in return. He threw the glass down and we continued down the left hall. Halfway I noticed something slumped over a table. Another scientist, back ripped open. Nearly made me sick, these horrible things existed and lived to kill it seemed. Crawling under a broken door, we entered the barracks, so much blood everywhere. It was then we noticed Torcher's coms were working. She sent a message to 1287 and Operator that we were stuck here.

A few minutes later, a tear formed in the dimension, it looked like a giant gaping hole in the wall. We jumped though and were suddenly back in mine. Looking around, we were back inside the lab. Looking over, I saw Tracker and Ghost in the other room. They were arguing about something, but Prototype stared at Ghost the entire time before lunging at him, knocking him to the floor. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled, only to hear "Response to hostility towards a watcher." Picking Ghost up, he threw him into the wall. "Stop! That's my son Prototype! He's not hostile!" He looked at me and nodded before backing up. Tracker ran over and hugged me before seeing the two. "Um…Hi guys" he quietly said to them.

"What, were you hiding or something?" Torcher asked him quickly, he responded with "Um fix that machine and I get back, easy enough!" "So, where are we staying exactly?" Torcher asked, Tracker responded with "The lab I guess, no other place really" I nodded and began to walk home with Ghost, they would be happy to see me again, I just knew it.

 **Well, that was short but hey, I'm a busy man :P Anyway, this is gonna get good quick!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!**

 **-1287**

 **EXTRA!**

Nightmare's POV

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled at N-Foxy. N-Freddy had taken N-Bonnie to get fixed. "They got by us, couldn't find them anywhere afterwards!" I threw him across the room before getting up hearing N-Chica's voice "It's not that bad sir, where could they have gone?" I screamed and said "ANYWHERE! If they get out and find a way to eliminate this realm, we're all fucked!" Just then I heard a high-pitched voice.

"Nightmare! I found something!" Plushtrap told me, causing me to get up and follow. We were followed by N-Chica and N-Foxy to a wall. It looked like a giant tear in it, but I knew what it was…

"Get the bear, we're getting out of here"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wazzup everyone? I managed to find some time to type today. Have to before I leave for driver's ed later :P**

 **A little message, please don't complain when I don't type daily anymore, I said I wouldn't be able to. Sorry. :/**

 **One last thing. No chapter next week because I'm going camping.**

 **Also, we have a new character, Zeta the Trex Hybrid!**

 **Whoever sent me the Ightech fanmade Mortal Kombat X script, thank you, Emiral really enjoyed reading it!**

 **Also, I need to follow the whole plan so if you want a character to kill another, they can't be dead long unless it's been planned out. Thanks ^^**

 **Oh, and Operator is calling 1287 Connor in the beginning because he is Connor from our dimension.**

 **Well let's get to it, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Renegades

1287's POV

*End of chapter 1*

"Uh…Connor, Prototype isn't where they need to be." Operator told me, to which I responded "What about Torcher, Connor, any of them?" "Negative, all three are gone. Well, not gone, but not where they need to be." He replied, causing me to ask "You don't think…not the third?" Operator's face went white as he said "I..I don't know." I looked up, grabbed my helmet and put it on. Grabbing my twin sickles, I had my suit on, kunai loaded and Bio-Gel ready. "Open the transporter."

After going through, I activated night-vision. Glancing around, I saw the body of a scientist with blood staining the walls. Hearing voices, I hid behind the wall, camouflaging myself in the darkness that filled the building.

"Get the bear, we're getting out of here." I heard a deep voice say followed by small footsteps at a speed almost running. As the sound drifted off, I peered around the corner. A large, black bear was looking at a spot on the wall that I could not see very well, since he was standing right in front of it. I heard the patter of small feet running back so I hid back around the corner. "Boss says go through and report back. Don't waste his time with something that could go wrong." Said the small voice. I turned the corner and saw a small plush that looked like a green bunny. I heard a voice softly over the radio-coms. "Help us…Help them…" before I could say anything, it answered my question. "Your friends will hear you through this…they must close it…close the gap…they will come through…your friends will die if you don't CLOSE THE GAP" I shook my head and tried to contact Torcher.

"Yeah? What is it 1287?" She said, causing me to be shocked. "Torcher?" "Yes, what do you need?" I thought about how it'd work then said "Is the Dimension-Hopper functional there?" "No, it's broken" It must've been by chance that they were taken to the lab then. That also meant that these things would be sent to a random location near the broken transporter. They needed to be stopped.

I pulled the sickles out and turned the corner just as the black bear was leaving. Following him, I found a small room with howling coming from inside. Looking inside, I saw a large blue bunny robot with his chest all mangled. "Prototype was here…" I whispered to myself before he looked over and yelled " ! Human!"

I heard a loud crash, then felt a small thing jump on my right leg. Looking down, a small nightmarish bear animatronic was clawing and biting at my suit. Kicking it off, I was caught off guard by another latching onto my neck. Ripping it off, I saw a third coming for my chest, but I quickly kicked it across the room. The three slowly came back to me before a loud voice echoed. "Enough you three, this one's mine!" I looked over and saw a large brown bear running at me. Readying my sickles, I prepared to fight as he charged…

Ghost's POV

I decided to walk around the city for a while, not much to do around here anymore. I saw a small T-rex kid, maybe eleven years old. He smiled as I passed him, only to hear a loud whirring sound followed by screaming. I turned and saw him next to what looked like a hellish version of Foxy. was leaking oil in many places and had gone limp, but before I could say anything, the kid was gone. I needed to find out more about this, where did this come from, how did that kid kill it so fast, what was the whirring sound…

Nightmare's POV

"What happened!? , ANSWER ME!" "I'm sorry, and I went through and he tried to attack a kid, the kid killed him instead." I took a deep breath and said "We fix him, we exist off of nightmares. If kids fear us, we can revive. Get the body…"

 **Sorry for the delay, I'm currently at NOAC, an event for the Order of the Arrow in Boy Scouts. So a shoutout to all of my readers from Michigan, I am spending the week at Michigan State University for it!**

 **Also. Let me know who you like most of the androids in this story, Tracker, Hunter, Ryan or Prototype!**

 **This may get bloody soon too lol**

 **In 7 days I turn 16! :D YAY!**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter! (3-5 days)**

 **-1287 +)(+**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to school in a week V-V**

 **But that just means I'll be able to type more often, since I get my tablet back.**

 **I got a PM from a new writer who used me for inspiration the other day. My response to them and whoever else finds inspiration in this series, don't begin writing with a bunch of OC's or characters right away. It'll become confusing very quickly. For instance, look at my first story, three OC's. Now I am using 78 characters in this series. Even then, I didn't start writing just for fanfiction, no I was and still am the author of the Watchover series, no easy task :/**

 **Anyway, we have a new character to welcome, Allen the Allosaurus! Owned by Dark Freddy, I received this OC a few weeks ago right as the story kicked off and have been meaning to add him. He is a forest green dinosaur animatronic with a purple hat. He is very fond of library books. –Dark Freddy.**

 **And I forgot to add info about the OC from last chapter. His name is Zeta, an 11 year old dinosaur human hybrid who carries a shotgun and when mad becomes shadow Zeta. Thanks to kibawolf98737 for creating him!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

The Omega

1287's POV

I dodged N. Freddy, causing him to run straight into the wall. "Nghaaa! Filthy human!" He yelled, turning back around to try and ram me again. After dodging again, I taunted "It's adorable, really, to see you try so hard" I decided that I was done with this, so I let him do one more pass, then threw my sickles up and over a rafter. They came back down, catching him in the chest. He screamed in pain as I pulled the chains, lifting him off the ground. "WHY are you attacking my friends, WHY are you trying to get to their dimension, I want ANSWERS!" I asked him, tugging the chains to deliver more pain. "AHH! You will NEVER make me talk! You three, go get Nightmare!" he yelled, but before the three could escape, I wrapped the chains to a pipe on the floor and threw three Kunai at them, pinning them to the floor. Chuckling, I said "Wow, you're really not gonna talk are you? Well, I have one more Kunai here, you seem to be in good condition, don't make me change that." I heard large footsteps coming down the hall, while seeing N. Bonnie getting up. I decided I needed to focus and get out of here, so I pulled the Kunais' ropes and the sickles' chains, retrieving them before jumping up into the rafters, climbing out of the room. Making my way to the hallway, I jumped back down and dove through the portal, leaving this dimension.

Looking around, I seemed to be in an old building, desolate. I walked down a hallway, activating my helmet's night vision mode. I noticed a door became slightly ajar. Looking through it, I saw two people near a fire and map. "Zeta, you said you encountered the fox here?" The taller said, pointing to a location on the map. "Yes, there was a grey bird animatronic there too, but he didn't see me get away. That fox thing didn't stand a chance." The taller then said "How was it you could kill it that quickly?" he was responded to with "Allen, I didn't anticipate it, it just appeared, took it out before it could react." Allen then said "Zeta, tell me you confirmed the kill?" to which Zeta said "No, didn't have time. It was dead, so way anything could've survived that."

"It did." I said, opening the door, causing the two to jump. Allen asked "Who are you to say?" I replied "Watcher-1287, I have seen the rest of those things, they proved he wasn't dead." Zeta then asked "What proof do you have?" I activated my audio-playback, relaying the message "What happened!? ANSWER ME!" "I'm sorry, and I went through and he tried to attack a kid, the kid killed him instead" -sigh- "We fix him, we exist off of nightmares. If kids fear us, we can revive. Get the body…" Zeta and Allen looked at me with shock before Zeta raised his shotgun "You…LIE!" Using my Hyper-Sense, the ability I gained from the experimental Bio-Gel, I slowed my perception of time, grabbed the shotgun and threw it down. "How...how'd you do that?!" Allen and Zeta asked, before I said "You must believe me, we must stop this!" Both nodded in agreement.

 **Well, another short one :/**

 **Well, I'll keep it brief, Connor and the group will emerge next chapter, but I needed to add these two/give more detail to they're place in the series.**

 **And finally, my PSN is buckey08. Now please, stop asking for that :P**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **-1287**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back after weeks of being busy :(**

 **However, Stalker, one of watchover's most important characters, will make an appearance in this as its primal form, in other words, dimension three. Before I continue, I want to give a shoutout to my great friend on here, BobbytheGhostHog, without him, I wouldn't still be on the site. (Would've given up)**

 **Little info on the new fanfic character, IT isn't human, but humanoid in form. Its face is constantly covered by a mask, much like the nightingale hood from skyrim :3 It carries; Vengeance (its bow), Retribution (Greatsword), Styx (Axe), Revenge and Suffering (Twin machetes)**

 **Apparel wise, it wears an amulet much like the one of Arkay from skyrim (More references :D) a black hoodie, dark jeans, tennis shoes. But when primal, spikes jet out of its arms and legs, its hoodie is replaced by light armor. Ok, last reference, if any of you play skyrim (Its primal form was inspired from my armor in it) picture ebony mail, nightingale hood, daedric boots and daedric gauntlets.**

 **One last set of facts, it is immortal, has white blood (Constant amount) and can survive falls from incredible heights. Being the apprentice to a rouge thasher as a Dark Hunter, Stalker has learned how to slow its perception of time like Connor, if you want to know more about that, just message me.**

 **Lets go!**

Chapter 5

Reunion

Connor's POV

I knocked on the door to my house, only to be greeted with Marionette opening the door. "Sorry, we aren't acceptin…CONNOR!" I was bear hugged before saying "Let me down, where is everyone?" He chuckled and rubbed his neck "Shit kinda hit the fan after you, well, you know." I nodded and asked "Where's Chi?"

Ah, see, I shouldn't have asked that, because he then told me "She's been locked in your room for days now" Shaking my head, I rushed upstairs and knocked on the door. "What the ungodly FUCK didn't you get about me wanting to be alone Marionette?" was all I heard before I responded with "I'm home!" There was a pause before I heard rustling and the door opened.

Foxy's POV

I was walking down the sidewalk to my house. Six months ago our dear friend was killed in final conflict with the Shadow's members. Six months ago, we had defeated our enemy, but six months ago, we only won from a great sacrifice. Chi's mentality had been reduced to a fragment of what it used to be, *Chica constantly tried to help her sister, but alas, it was pointless…

I turned the corner and saw a few neo-shadow members, remnants of the organization. I hid from their view and listened, hearing a sound in the alleyway. They investigated, but after the first two went in, I heard a bloodcurdling scream, followed by one of the two flying back, impaled with a rod of rebar. "What the fuck is that?!" one screamed, firing his gun at the alley, but it was no use, as another rod was shot into his face, taking his head completely off.

"You next?" the machine said, tossing the bisected body of the other one who went in the alley aside. The alley was rocked by the sound of gunfire, but at no use, as the machine rushed forward and ripped his lower jaw off.

That's when I ran, it looked at me. I rushed as fast as I could to my house, I had to escape a fate that had happened to those neo-shadow members. I hardly noticed the dark figure staring down at me from a rooftop.

?'s POV

This 'fox' was running like no-one's business. I looked over at what the source was, prototype, the Federation's newest android watcher. It had been a while since I had fought alongside a watcher, my allies. The Dark Hunters were allied with the Federation, but generally didn't interfere with their tasks. Prototype was chasing an innocent civilian, which was odd, considering it was designed and tested to only attack hostile forces. I looked at my Dark Hunter ring, chuckling as I watched the souls of my kills swirl in the garnet. Grabbing revenge and suffering, I stood up. The dark harvest was upon us, coming through after 1287 did helped, since the Neo-Shadow were still somewhat strong in this dimension. Jumping off the roof, I began the hunt.

 **Short one, but I had to get something done to show I'm not gone, that I'll still post even when I am up to my neck in work :)**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **-1287**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize yet again for the late entries, I'm seriously working on an issue I need to get resolved but yeah, other than that, Watchover has had a serious amount of work done recently.**

 **In reality, primal stalker does not exist, Beta and Gamma stalkers do. Stalker's species (Still not announced) reproduces asexually. They also come from dimension 5, why not 4? Well 4 is considered the "Influence Dimension" It influences what happens in the other three, but not five. In five, the humans had attacked Stalker's race, engaging a bloody war. It ended with one survivor of both sides, The Alpha. Being able to reproduce as they can, it cut off some skin and put three stitches through it. When they do this, the number of stitches dictates the number of offspring. Offspring of that race will fight to the death, the survivor will be the guardian that is apprenticed, or h'jerike. Alpha moved the three to the rift, a link in dimension three that prevents dying in nightmares. (Sorry for this, have to explain) Gamma went to the first, Stalker to the second, Beta to the third. Stalker's kind is genderless, but during the war, some human hybrids were made, giving a few mutant genders. Gamma is female, Beta is male and stalker is a pure-blood, or not mutant. After maturing, they cannot age anymore, becoming immortal.**

 **OK, now I begin! Please read above, it'll clear things up about stalker. I will not answer questions if the answer was above. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Watchers**

 **Tracker's POV**

 **(3 hours later)**

Hours had passed since Torcher and Prototype brought Connor back. Connor had gone home and came back with Chi, as expected he was trying to help her as well. Prototype had returned with blood on his arms and gun.

"So you two are friends of Connor?" Chi asked the two, causing a slight chuckle from Prototype, who responded "Yes and no. We have grown to be 'friends' with this Connor, but our friendship truly lies with his second dimension self." Chi nodded in understanding. "Connor, I don't think you understand how important this is for him to come here." Torcher explained, causing a look of confusion to grow on Connor's face. "What do you mean?" He asked her, causing a reply. "Connor, or 1287, is the number one watcher, the most dangerous human on earth. Being the top watcher, he has a lot to do, so by helping you recover and helping to send you back, it must've been important to him."

"You have no idea"

The three turned to the sound of a familiar voice. "Ightech, Banshee, what are you doing here?" I asked. "The fuck's it matter? We…" Ightech said, only to be cut off by Banshee. "We came with Operator after 1287 left. Stalker left our dimension, so tracking it here, we have to make sure it doesn't run into Gamma and…well…kill her." "YEAH! And I hear there are Neo-Shadow here, so I wanna get my claws bloody again!" Ightech then said to me.

"He left? 1287 is here?" Connor began to ask them, causing a response from prototype. "Most likely, those things in the third dimension probably found that portal by now." I heard a door close and looked to the hallway, seeing a figure in a black netsuit… a red symbol on his chest. "1287…"

"Tracker. How have you been?" Looking over, he saw the others before saying "Ah, everyone's here, good, I saw some fucked up things in dimension three. They found the portal."

The other watchers nodded before Operator said to Chi "They are all going to die if they threaten all of you. Connor will not die again."

?'s POV

Dragging a lifeless body behind me down the sidewalk, people ran in fear. Why? This was a neo-shadow body, not like it was an innocent, I didn't do that. Humans were always scared of me, pity, sometimes it would drive them insane. So fragile, they should've never harmed an innocent one, they'd become another body I'd have to dispose of…

 **Sorry it was short again, I am beginning to hate my schedule. After this weekend it should be finished (My issue) So my daily posts may be back! ^^**

 **Th/\nks for r[/\d|ng and s(_)pp0rt|ng m[! ||'ll s[[ y0(_) /\ll n[xt ch/\pt[r!**

 **-1287 +)(+**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah…So obviously the problem wasn't fixed. Ever since Ryan's mom died, he has been REALLY acting weird, beyond normal for losing a parent. I feel sorry for him, I really do :(**

 **Anyway, I'm back, and I must say, S.O.R.R.Y for the late late LATE chapter, what has it been, a month? TWO? I hate my life right now (Not literal, just what is going on, I hate that. Not depressed in any way ^^)**

 **By popular demand from fans of Watchover and this series, everyone's favorite psycho vilian is here, Beta R'trevika! (Stalker's Brother). Well not really a character in this, but he is to make a cameo later in this chapter and who knows, if you guys and gals like him, I may add him later. *Starts new paper of characters* Too many :P**

 **OH and let me tell you about ships, God damn are there a lot. However, let me know which you like more, Torcher x 1287 or Operator x Gamma?**

 **Ok ok ok, here we go, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Broken Memories**

 **?'s POV**

What is that, you think you see, in the dark, Oh is it me? Staring at your, Worthless soul. Your life's end, It is my goal…

As I hummed the tune of the song I had made years ago, I jumped on the Neo-Shadow 'soldier', ripping through him with Revenge before taking the head off with Suffering. Sheathing both, I threw the body in a dumpster. Figures to do this rather than…what HE did…

 _Years ago, I had confronted my blood-brother, Beta, near a small village. After driving him back to his dimension, I inspected the bodies of his kills. Brutally maimed, as expected, yet one thing stood out, teeth marks on the bones. The marks were not of animal origin, as they matched our species'. I then learned just how he had thrived without killing animals for food, he had been feeding on his human kills, separating them from their group, killing them and making it look as though a freak accident had caused their death. It sickened me to know that he had been eating human flesh…_

The memory sent chills up my spine, but not too long after, another memory arose, this one of more recent time.

 _Gamma, my blood-sister, had been transported and trapped in dimension two with me, and knowing that I was pure-blooded, thus making me stronger tenfold, she panicked and tried desperately to get back, since by tradition we kill our siblings to become the strongest heir. I didn't intend on hurting her however, she was peaceful, elegant, rare for our species. I couldn't imagine killing her. After sending her back, we hadn't spoken or seen each other, and now that I was in her dimension, I had to find her._

 __My species wasn't evil, we were just, not good. We weren't good, just not bad. Extinction of mankind in our dimension was a terrible loss, however, we didn't call the first shots. They came to our world when colonizing and tried to enslave us, but soon found out that we were far more advanced than previously seen. It was a bloodbath…

"I'm telling you Ryan I heard something!" a voice said, echoed by "Mangle, it's alright, I'm sure it was nothing." As the voices approached, I turned, seeing the white fox and android, hand in hand, terrified at the sight of me.

"WELCOME…"

 **WELL SHIT**

 **I ran out of time to type tonight and if I don't post now, I wont :/**

 **Anywho, let me know what you all think of Beta, Stalker and Gamma and let me know about those ships!**

 **See ya all next chapter! ^^**

 **-1287**


	8. Chapter 8

**L8 L8 L8 L88888888! I h8 this lateness.**

 **UPDATE: So…well…yeah…**

 **(** Please read this **)**

 **I cant elaborate backstories of ANY character easily. Mainly for three reasons.**

 **1.I have a story to keep to, cant have every chapter dedicated to a random character's story because it is wanted by the creator. I just cant :(**

 **2.I am working with a shit ton of characters (50+ As of ToD 2) and I don't have the time to go over every single one. What happened with ? last chapter was scripted before I began writing. Everything that has happened with the original characters and original oc's was planned from the beginning. So naturally you can see the frustration when people tell me to change something or do something else, I have to rewrite things over and over. Please remember this isn't really a "Request and I do" Unless I ask if you like character A or B more for instance.**

 **3.I am running on fumes for this series. I have been at it for a long time, nearly a year now, and I'll face it, this isn't Watchover, I don't write with the inspiration I used to. It has gone from being a series about a kid and his robot friends to being mixed with a different series, people up my ass with requests to belittle the characters I hold dear, such as Ightech getting shown up like a chump. Any one of the characters in this series would be slaughtered in a match against Ightech or 1287. Think, legs and arms broken before you can even unsheathe your sword or aim your gun, only to watch as your organs are slowly removed while you are still alive. THAT'S what people like about Watchover, the fact that it isn't made for kids.**

 **I'm sorry for the rant, I'm just…frustrated is all.**

 **Again, don't want to hurt anyone who felt this way, I'm just really conflicted right now.**

 **:(**

Chapter 8

Witness

Ryan's POV

It was a nightmare, just a nightmare, it had to be, who the hell was this? This figure wore a dark hooded sweatshirt, jeans and this weird, black and white mask. My gaze shifted down to the blades that rested on its legs…machetes, but…machetes don't have a dark haze, these did. A light rose from the dumpster and disappeared onto a small silver ring with a garnet that this thing was wearing.

It raised a bloodied hand and whispered "Shh…this never happened…" before disappearing into the shadows. When I did a scan of the area, it was confirmed, it was gone.

Hunter's POV

"HOW long did you say we're here for?!" "A month, latest" "FUCK! Ya know, while we're here, who's going to be back home keeping them safe from Highlands and Sceptarians, huh?!" "Calm down Ightech" "NO YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN, I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!"

Ightech screamed at Ghost, Operator and Chi, it was clear that he wasn't eager to be here. I couldn't blame him even if I wanted to. One good thing did come from them being here though, I found out about my second dimensional self, how he had built Prototype and eliminated the Shadow, it made me proud.

Ightech lunged over the table towards Chi and Operator, but was grabbed by 1287, who put a small capsule in Ightech's helmet, calming him down. I was curious and asked "What was that?" to which he responded "Bio-Gel, it stabilizes his rage-gel amount." This perked my intrest, so I asked "Rage-Gel amount?" He chuckled and explained "Ightech used to use Rage-Gel, it enhances the user's strength and agility, but would kill the user if they overused. It didn't kill him, he grew addicted and eventually his body began to replicate it. Now he only uses it on missions and needs Bio-Gel to stay in line"

I understood now, up until then I just thought of him to be insane, but he wasn't. Before I could apologize, someone burst through the doors, it was Mangle, followed by Ryan. Mangle explained about a figure they saw, what it had done, yet somehow, nobody from dimension two was surprised. "Yep, that'd be Stalker." 1287 said softly, holding his head on the table. It was a matter of seconds before I saw a dark, hooded figure staring at us through the window…

 **So sorry about the pessimistic attitude right now. I'm going through so much bad stuff and all I hear from many different people is "When's my character gonna kick ass?" or "Hurry up with the fucking chapters!" Dealing with Ryan and his severe depression is my number one priority, not making every stinkin' person happy and you know what, no, if you want to tell me how to write, write your own fucking story! My chapters have been lacking recently because people keep blowing up pms with their changes and how I need to do them. Last week I counted 30 messages. 30 FUCKING people telling me to basically make it THEIR story and how they want to call the shots, I'm tired of it!**

 **Whatever, hopefully next chapter I'm in a better mood.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **-1287**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again, and not angry this time. For the most part, I'm much better, but won't probably type tomorrow or Thursday, since exams are up again fml.**

 **Anywho, just want to clear some things up. I am going to accept 3 more OCs, under three conditions.**

 **One, you cant submit if you already have to this series.**

 **Two, they cant be too overpowered, gotta keep the story in check.**

 **Three, you cant expect a long introduction to them, since there are too many already.**

 **Anyways, that's all and I want to apologize to all of you who weren't harassing me.**

 **As for the harassers, screw you. Go write your own story and leave mine alone.**

 **Well yeah, that's everything…OH! I forgot that Operator and Torcher are going back to dimension 2 soon, too many watchers.**

 **Ok, well lets go!**

 **NOTE: If I accidently start calling Stalker "He" I do it by mistake, stalker has no gender.**

Chapter 9

Stalker

Tracker's POV

The power was cut suddenly. It shocked everyone, except Hunter, who had his eyes trained on the window, which shattered without warning. "What the!?" Graham yelled, backing against a wall. Ightech, enraged at the intruder, burst forward and sliced their throat, spraying blood everywhere, but it wasn't red, it was WHITE. "STALKER!" Ightech said, backing up in shock. "Heh, is that any way to treat a friend now?" Stalker asked between chuckles as its wounds healed very quickly. It had helped the Federation countless times and being one of the three Trikoditdes left, natives to dimension 5, it was immortal after maturing. "Please…SIT" it said, throwing Ightech back into his chair.

"I ran into a few of your friends, Connor." It said to 1287, who looked confused and said "They've stuck to calling me 1287 here, since Connor from this dimension is right there." He pointed to Connor, who was sitting with Chi, a look of slight fear on his face. "Any…way, two people were seen and spoken with who knew the number 1287, Zeta and Allen. I told them to come here if they wanted to see you."

1287 was surprised and without words, so I asked "Stalker, how is it you knew were 1287 was?" It chuckled and said "You forget, Tracker, I know where you would most likely be. I always know. As for how, well I…SIT THE HELL DOWN IGHTECH!" it screamed, stabbing Suffering, its left machete, into the table. Those blades ended many lives throughout history, given that Stalker came to dimension 2 in the early 3rd century. It was always a scary thought to know that it kept souls captured in its Dark Hunter ring, hell, you could even see them swirling in the garnet on the silver band. Revenge and Suffering were scary as hell, but Retribution or god forbid Vengeance… now those were tools of destruction. Retribution was Stalker's greatsword, which was disguised into a modern Katana. Vengeance was formerly a Trikoditde bow, but was disguised to be a crossbow.

Just then, two more walked inside the lab, a small hybrid and a green dinosaur animatronic. Zeta, being the hybrid, had a shotgun in hand, whereas Allen had a library book and a purple hat. The two seemed to work together, Allen being the brains and Zeta being the, well, shotgun. I only hoped that one of them wouldn't piss Stalker off, it would be chaos.

 _The bloodbath that was the annihilation of the souls of Purple Guy, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie, wouldn't even come close to what Stalker could and would dish out. Things from dimension one were naturally weaker than two or three. Considering we were from two and 1287 would've been able to take out the three with no problem, Stalker would've killed them before they could react. It was rumored that Stalker could look into one's eyes and steal their soul away, honestly, I believed it._

I received a message from Bobby and Slash, who were at Foxy and *Chica's house. They wanted to know where everyone was, that Foxy was gone and had been for some time.

I was about to say something when Zeta fired his shotgun at Stalker out of fear, spraying white blood all over the wall, again. Within seconds, Stalker had recovered and fired 7 crossbow bolts at Zeta, one striking the knee (THAT REFERENCE THO) He fell in pain and dropped the shotgun. Operator ran over and pulled it out, administering Bio-Gel to the wound, healing it and recovering any damage. Zeta looked up and said "What the hell?! That could've killed me!" only for Stalker to respond "And yet you still babble, you still breathe and will walk away from this. Be thankful I missed, intentionally."

I intervened, "Stalker, there is a problem. A red fox animatronic dear to us has disappeared. Can you do a little S and R?" It nodded and glared at Zeta, who hadn't noticed that the bolts had disappeared, and left the lab, returning to the city.

 **Done and Done and Done and Done and DONE!**

 **Oh my god, do you people know how much I love you all? ^^**

 **Yeah, I have exams tomorrow and crammed studying to type, so yay…ah fuck, who am I kidding, I don't care lol.**

 **Well I hope you like the lengthy introduction to Stalker. The only reason I did this is because of the level of importance it will have in the story, you literally have to know this stuff to understand.**

 **Well, thanks for reading and see you all next chapter!**

 **-1287**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone**

 **Bad news**

 **One of my friends, Isaac parker, lost a sister to suicide a few weeks back.**

 **Please understand that this is the main reason I have been gone.**

 **Isaac has lost a brother and a sister now, he lost the first, his younger brother, to it years ago and now, his sister.**

 **Keep his family in thought during this, please.**

…

 **Now I guess time for good news, we have reached 10 million fans! (Watchover)**

 **In honor of that, I am proud to announce that I will be uploading the entire story of Watchover: Ancestral, which is one of the sections in Survivor, to my wattpad account. I am Watcher-1287 on there, just as I am here. It is being updated daily (or trying to)**

 **However, it has a copyright on it, so it will stay up, since last time I uploaded something big, someone tried to take it for their own use.**

 **Anyway…enjoy the too-delayed addition to the story!**

Chapter 10

Foxy

Stalker's POV

 _It had been years since I worked alongside multiple people. Sure, Wisp was my apprentice, but Alessia, Emma, Kadira and the Dark Samurai had been my last group of more than two. This time was different, as Allen stayed behind, Zeta joined me. To make matters more contingent, Operator had joined as well, lending his sword to my search._

"Stalker…uh…what exactly are we doing out here?" Zeta asked, the rain was getting unbearable. Operator shook his head as I said "Searching for a friend of theirs, Foxy I think it was." Operator shook his head again and said "I'd be damned if Beta shows up, hope that's not what's wrong that caused him to disappear." I chuckled and said "Doubtful, Beta's presence would be felt by me, but all I see is Gamma, as she resides in this plane of existence." Operator chuckled nervously and said "Good…I didn't exactly want to have to deal with that guy."

 _Zeta looked confused, almost as to ask who we were talking about. It didn't matter, as long as we didn't have to fight Beta, he could be as oblivious as his little heart wished. Ignore the fact that Beta caused dimension three to become the virulent wasteland it currently is. That place used to be peaceful, such as dimension one, but Beta's presence corrupted the peace, driving the world into a plane of insanity._

 _As we approached a small cross in the road, I sensed a rather…peculiar…creature. Doing a complete sweep, I saw nothing, so I motioned the group to advance, farther into the city. It was when we passed Foxy and *Chica's diner, that the source got stronger. Funny how it still stood, even after what had happened. I turned down the alleyway, seeing a large, brown, bear hunched over. As we approached, I noticed three smaller figures hidden among boxes. The Bear turned, revealing a set of sharp teeth, a few coated in oil._

 _I then saw our target, a small but withered red Fox. He lay unconscious against the left building. A large bite had been inflicted on his upper arm. The larger bear got up and pointed to us, an indication to the smaller ones to attack. I chuckled and shot two crossbow bolts into his right arm, snapping the joints. Zeta and Operator worked flawlessly in taking down the three foes, while I approached the Bear._

"Get them!" he yelled, but by that time, two of them had been deactivated, leaving one to get shot with Zeta's shotgun. "Too late to call for assistance." I said, firing another into his left arm, injuring it. "Why did you attack and injure this fox?" I inquired, seeking an answer, any, besides the one it gave. "What's it to you? He's just a lon-ACK" I stopped him with one of my machetes, Suffering, stabbing it into his chest. "I didn't ask what he was, but what is the reason of his injury?" Operator grabbed the fox as he motioned to Zeta to clear out of the alley. Neither of them would want to see what could happen.

The bear spat at me, mocking "Yeah, like I'm real afraid of you!" I raised my hand, showing the ring that had the souls of my kills. "I have killed and taken the souls of mortals and immortals alike! Humans and Demons, no matter to me what is taken! Dragons brought by my sibling from dimension three have been slain and their souls taken. I am immortal and invincible, YOU ARE NOT" I said, revealing retribution, my Trikoditde greatsword.

 _In one motion, I freed his head from his body, spilling oil everywhere. As he fell dead, no light emerged from his body. This told me that his soul was created in dimension three, by none other than…Beta._

 **What a wonderful chapter, especially the ending. Nightmare Freddy is now dead, and we now know who created the nightmare animatronics.**

 **Lol it's been too long that I've been thinking of what to say so…see ya!**

 **Thank you for reading and see you next chapter! (I will try to not be too long)**

 **-1287**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone**

 **I was made aware that the other day, another person tried to rip our series off. (Use content)**

 **They were dealt with, so don't worry. We have a copyright on Watchover so it's OUR series, but they didn't care.**

 **I also got many messages from fans talking about depression.**

 **I want to be able to help any of you who are depressed or alone.**

 **Message me if you ever need help.**

 **I'm serious.**

 **I care.**

Chapter 11

Evil

Beta's POV

 _The bear was dead. Pity. Did I care? No. His mistake. He attacked them head on. My sibling tore him apart._

 _The fox had been fully repaired. That was good, given that they were few in number. The smaller rabbit approached the golden bear. The way they treated loss…pitiful. They would never be the killers I created them to be…without help._

 _Long ago, I was sent to this dimension, like my siblings with theirs. It was normal, all three were at peace. We were to prevent the humans from becoming hostile to each other, but I found that violence was amusing. I killed and ripped my way to being the most powerful thing in the dimension, three, making it the stuff of nightmares. I began manifesting and creating the fears of dimension two in the rift, an area only the third could access. They became my pawns. It was foolish to take Stalker head on, it was far too powerful for I, let alone these…fodder._

"N. Fredbear, N. Freddy is dead!" The smaller said, running towards the brown bear, a nightmarish version of Fredbear. He picked at a speck on his teeth, leaning forward as Plushtrap tripped, regained his balance and reached him. "Speak more of my accomplice…" He said in a dark, menacing tone. Plushtrap took a deep breath and said "The humans! They killed N. Freddy! His head is gone! Off at the shoulders!" N. Fredbear raised a hand for silence, paused and said "His mistake. He can stay dead. He and the smaller three were just…more mouths to feed." Plushtrap was fearful as N. Fredbear continued. "…and in all honesty, we don't need them. It takes time to rebuild their corpses, time we do not have. I have spoken with Nightmare on this. He has suggested that I contact Nightmarionne, but I doubt any of you want HIM in charge, am I wrong?" Plushtrap trembled at the thought of that figure leading them. Seeing his henchman, N. Balloon Boy was enough to give HIM nightmares, that is, if they could have those. Dimension three inhabitants couldn't.

 _Pathetic_. _The leadership of these animatronics was atrocious. I could not interfere, it would ruin the chain reaction that could kill the dimension one inhabitants. Now…if Nightmarionne would to be added to the picture…they might have a chance._

Connor's POV

It was decided that Torcher and Operator would return to dimension two, given that there were few Omega Team watchers there now. Chi and I attended the farewell gathering, well, including everyone else. Everyone was there, everyone but Stalker, I had no idea where it could be. It had returned a few hours ago with its group, but left immediately…strange.

Bobby and Slash came with Foxy and *Chica, they were now residing by the bar area, watching something on the news. Crystal and Rahkel were over by the pool table, each arguing as to who would win. Zeta was speaking with Banshee while Allen was reading a book over by Ightech, who was stirring a mysterious red liquid in a glass with his clawed glove. I decided to go talk to myself, well, 1287, who was over by Torcher and Operator, who were at the gate of the repaired dimension transport device.

He waved to them as they disappeared, then turned to me. "Connor, Stalker informed me as to who created those monsters. It was Stalker's brother, Heterima, or better known as Beta. If it's true, we could be fucked. Now, I have a solution to this, but I'm still working out the details." I nodded and asked "Ok, so question. In your dimension, do you ever meet Chi? Do you ever get together with anyone?" 1287 shook his head, ruffled his hair and said "No. The animatronics don't exist in my dimension. They were a product of dreams, good…or bad. So Chi doesn't exist in mine. I haven't gotten together with anyone because of the Federation-Highlands –Sceptarian war that is currently going on." I shrugged, knowing that Chi, Bonnie or even Springtrap didn't exist where he came from. Still, they lived here, so I was happy. Hell, I never thought I'd meet myself, let alone talk to another ME. That, and 1287 was quite the badass in the eyes of Ightech and Banshee, hell, even the other watchers seemed to look up to him.

Stalker arrived through the door, a tall figure behind him. He was wearing a black and gray suit, had a trench coat and was carrying a scythe that looked to be made of obsidian. Stalker walked over to 1287, spoke quietly, and said "Guys…this is Default, he's offered to help us in our cause." Everyone clapped, including me, we were going to beat them, I was sure of it…

 **That was too delayed, I know, I suck: P**

 **Anyway, Default is a character submitted by JackCypher, so I hope you all enjoy his presence!**

 **To add, a few of you wanted Gamma to be here too, I MIGHT be able to make that work BUT I am working with a LOT of characters, but believe me I will try.**

 **And that wraps it up**

 **So thanks for reading and see you all next chapter!**

 **+)(+**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't written**

 **Too much has happened recently to do it**

 **First off, I had the end of an eleven month relationship last Friday**

 **Secondly, Ryan nearly died after a suicide attempt a few weeks back.**

 **I appreciate you all emailing him, not just from here, but both fanbases**

 **Lastly, I actually went unconscious two days ago. With my condition, it can kill me if I'm out and unmedicated. I'm lucky to still be breathing.**

 **Well, let's not ruin the belated chapter, enjoy**

Chapter 12

Gamma

 _The mutant trikoditde ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Memories of her brother flooded her mind, his vile and disgusting acts that made his dimension…well…along the lines of hell. He had taken her to dimension two, but that was centuries ago, and after all, that last encounter ended in her death._

 _How was she alive? She had pondered the question for hours, days at times, but never fully understood how her sibling, Stalker had done it._

 _However. Stalker had killed Heterima, Beta, too. But now she saw that Beta was alive, yet again. She had seen and fought him alongside her sibling before, but that did nothing to ease the tension of not knowing._

 _She turned the corner and stopped, catching her breath. She had witnessed murder, but knew not of who had caused it. She only had seen a figure in black murder a large bear animatronic in cold blood. It was when she inspected the bear that she saw a small symbol under its neck…a symbol that belonged to Heterima, her brother._

 _She saw a building, illuminated in the dark night from its interior. She decided to knock on the door to report what she saw, seeing it was a laboratory and Caleb Graham had indirectly helped her before._

Connor's POV

I heard a knock at the door, we all did, and it caused everyone to turn to the door, only to see a figure in a black hoodie and torn skinny jeans at the door. "Hold on everyone" Stalker said as it walked forward and lifted its hood, causing the figure to burst through the door and embrace it. "What the…who is this?" I asked, curious of the figure's identity.

"This is Shevikka, my mutant sister. That's right, SHE, the mutant Trikoditdes have a gender, such as Beta is male." Stalker said, causing 1287 to come forward and extend a hand to her. "Gamma, it's been too long" he said as she shook it and pulled her hood down. Unlike Stalker's hair, which was finger-length, Gamma's hair fell down past her shoulders.

Did I think she was attractive, yes, to an extent, but Chi had her beat by miles in my mind. She soon cleared her throat and began to speak. "SIBLING, I came here to tell somebody, but seeing you, it's way better since you can actually harm him. Beta sent an animatronic and it looked vicious. Somebody managed to kill it though." Stalker facepalmed and said "That was me and my helpers who killed it."

Gamma nervously laughed and said "Uh…that's lovely to hear. Anyhow, why do I see two Connors?" I spoke up and said "1287 is me from dimension two." Her look changed to confusion as she smacked her head "Duh, of course, you humans aren't consistent over the dimensions." I did not know what to think of that response.

It was then that we heard a large bang on the roof…

 **Hey everyone, sorry this was so short**

 **I was dry with ideas today and spent 80 minutes in school writing this, so I hope you**

 **Understand**

 **We are trying to get merch of Watchover on our site, so check back occasionally for shirts or hoodies, if we can**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for reading and see you next chapter!**

 **-1287**


	13. Chapter 13

**A million apologies for my absence**

 **My reasons for not writing are as follows;**

 **Four Jobs**

 **Planning my Titanfall Costume**

 **School**

 **PTSD of earlier this year (Will get to that)**

 **Naomi being put in prison**

 **Hanging out with one of my closest friends**

 **Protecting one of my closest friends**

 **Emiral's girlfriend is giving birth in two months (Yep)**

 **Titanfall 2 Tech Test**

 **Titanfall for Xbox one**

 **Dark Souls 3**

 **Basically**

 **This summer I was working all the time and never had time**

 **Emiral got me addicted to Titanfall so I'm going as a militia pilot for Halloween (Will put pics on main website)**

 **Naomi (ex from relationship before last who is batshit insane) had me stabbed in the base of the neck and nearly killed. Thank Emiral and Kat for me being here.**

 **PTSD of that**

 **Kat got pregnant back in February-March time**

 **She and Emiral are having two boys**

 **Yay**

 **If you want to play with me on Xbox one, my name is Watcher 1287**

 **Arbiter profile pic**

 **I've been on there for a long time but now have gold for a while so why not**

 **Okee, let's begin! Enjoy!**

 **(BTW, feel free to express hatred towards Beta in the comments, this is who he is)**

Chapter 13

Heterima

Beta's POV

 _Nightmarrione could be returned to existence, but I would need to fetch another suitable soul, one similar to his, to fuse with his and allow him to move freely between the planes of existence, much like myself. I grabbed my spear and blades, they would be needed to slaughter the one I had in mind._

Appearing atop a tall building, I leapt off and onto the lab's roof, readying my spear. Those who occupied the building ran out to see what the cause was, but were horrified to see the hooded figure, myself, jump down and impale Dr. Graham. Ryan tried to intervene, but was cut in two by my blade. I threw the bodies aside and laughed as my ring absorbed the two's souls. Zeta fired at me, so I swung my blade at him, slashing his chest. It was then that I saw Stalker and Gamma, moving to engage the two in combat. Connor ran over to check on the three, Zeta was the only one still alive, he had only been wounded. I didn't care, I had what I needed.

"Heterima!" Gamma yelled as she rushed towards me, I laughed as I threw her aside, focusing on Stalker. It fired two bolts into my arm and eye. Ha, it was painless as tore them from my flesh, my eye and arm healing quickly.

Gamma's POV

I shot arrows at my brother as he disappeared into thin air. I roared in anger as I slammed my foot into the earth. Stalker returned its crossbow to its back before walking towards the bodies, the group already mourning their friends. I knelt in respect as Mangle came to me in tears. "he…he's go…. gone" She sobbed, causing me to stand up and hug her, I promised her that we would get their souls back and fix what happened, that's only assuming he didn't use them for other purposes first…

 **Hey everyone**

 **I'm sorry it's not that long**

 **I will try to write again tomorrow since I'm not going to be busy**

 **Yay…**

 **Feel free to rant on beta in the comments**

 **People despise that character**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and staying loyal to the series!**

 **See you all next chapter!**

 **-1287**


	14. Chapter 14

**I said I'd be back soon! I don't want to have what happened between chapters 12 and 13 happen again.**

 **I want to thank a few people who got me back into the writing mood, you know who you are :3**

 **Also last night was fun because I played Titanfall with a few of you guys! Thanks so much for making my evening. I'll be online most days around 6-10 pm est. I also only speak English and a hint of French so im sorry if I don't understand you.**

 **I also play Dark Souls and will probably announce when and where I will be lol my character is Stalker in Artorias' armor. I'm good at it :3**

 **Well lets begin!**

 **OH!**

 **And next Fanfic wont be a continuation. Do you guys want me to do a Titanfall, Halo, Dark Souls or Attack on Titan one? It'll be after or during the Corpse Party one. I can also do a crossover.**

 **Let me know what u all want to see!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Without You

Connor's POV

 _Its not fair…Ryan…why did you try to play hero? Graham…why did this have to happen to us? It hurt as I fell to the earth in grievance, throwing up on the wet grass and dirt. I wish I could've thrown everything up, the guilt, the pain, the regret. He was my best friend, I had grown up with him, and now his lifeless body was before me again._

"Fuck you Beta…" I whispered as I wiped my eyes in my sleeve. The animatronics had gathered around the doctor's body, as he had been theone who cared for them for all of those years that I didn't exist. "How can he do this? How can he just take as he pleases and not care!" I shouted, looking down at Ryan's torso.

That's when Tracker walked to my side, placing his three-clawed hand on my shoulder. "Look…Connor…I know it's hard, but you and I both know this happens. Have I ever explained what happened to me in dimension two? When I was human?"

I shook my head and sobbed as he said "I used to be human, Ryan Hunter, Watcher-3012, Tracker-3012, whatever I was called. A mission came where I was killed from an explosion throwing me against a building. I died instantly. I was brainmapped and placed in the body you see before you. They were supposed to tell my girlfriend, Caroline, that I was going to be ok. The guy who said something, said I was dead." His voice paused as he looked down and softly said "So 1287 and I went to check on her… she had hung herself." My heart dropped as he continued "I tried to self-terminate. My AI is not able to be destroyed. So I will live forever, and as my friends die of age, Stalker, Gamma, Hunter and Prototype will be, along with me, all that remain. I will spend an eternity wasting away internally because I know I won't be able to do that again, let alone a dozen times."

Tears ran down my face as I hugged Tracker, who said "Unlike dimensions three and one, my dimension cannot access the rift easily. I'm never getting Caroline back. If your second dimension self dies, you die too. She's dead here too. These two, however, can be saved, but it will need to take time and we have to retrieve their souls. That isn't exactly an easy thing to do, but it is possible."

I nodded and wiped my tears as he helped me to my feet

 **Hey guys!**

 **True story, the story of Tracker is true to the core, except it was a coma.**

 **Yeah…but anyway, im sorry again for a shorter one, but this is more average sized than the last**

 **Great!**

 **Oh! And if u are friends with me on Xbox One, I'll be on there nearly all of this weekend and Monday! FUN!**

 **Really**

 **It would be cool to play with people from here like I do with fans of Watchover!**

 **Okee, thanks for reading and see you all next chapter!**

 **-1287**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone!**

 **I am trying my hardest to upload on a better schedule but my life is unpredictable lol**

 **I want to just say how grateful I am to have all of you behind me supporting. I know many people left the "fanbase" during my hiatus. I'm sorry that happened and I promise I will not let it happen again**

 **Ever**

 **Idk if it was you guys or not, but a few days ago I received a picture via the Watchover email that made me smile, a group of ten people dressed as Connor, Ryan, Mangle, Injured Chi, Marionette, Ghost, Rose, Gamma, Stalker and Omega I, who I would love to add as a character given how badass he is in Watchover but rn idk how I could. Whoever you are, and you know who u are, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen.**

 **Perks of things like this include recognition on the site, Watcher edition of Watchover: Instinct upon release and getting to meet the creators**

 **If any of you want to do that and meet me, I'll try to be at the next comic-con near Ohio. I'll announce the plans soon before it. I will be a militia pilot from Titanfall so…look for me :3**

 **Okee, I said enough, Enjoy the new and long chapter!**

Chapter 15

Rage

Chi's POV

Hours had passed since Ryan and the Doctor were killed. Bobby and Caroline had just left the lab. Stalker had insisted we not bury the bodies, but freeze them. Reaper, Rahkel and Crystal were next to leave. I never moved from my spot. I couldn't. Mangle was crying in the corner with Gamma comforting her, I admired how Gamma could make someone open up like that.

My mind shifted to Tracker, who we had not heard of since the day he pulled me away from the thing that killed my husband. I feared the worst.

"Chi, I'm leaving, do you want to come with?" My sister asked, as she, Slash and Foxy were about to leave. Knowing well that Connor had transportation, I went with them.

The rain poured for the entire ride home…

Sean's POV

(The Rift)

 _How long had it been…time didn't pass in the rift…it was just a zone outside dimension 3 used for the recreation and storing of souls…I missed them all…I wandered this void endlessly for days, weeks, months? I couldn't tell. That's when the Trikoditde, Heterima, returned with two souls. Souls of my friends were released into the "Holding pit" as he called it._

 _After they repaired, he took me, along with the two, back to dimension 3. He wanted me to find another from that dimension that could improve the power that rested in Nightmarrione, as he fed on souls. Handing me a traveler ring and the body of my third dimension self, he sent me back to dimension_

 _I didn't listen to that bastard. They were my friends. I walked to where they would be, the lab, and with a single "Fuck you!" I ran inside, knowing that somebody would be here._

 _I turned the corner and looked into the laboratory. I was greeted with two figures, a silver with claws and a dark gray with an energy rifle of some sort, as it hummed quietly. The silver turned to face me, his golden X of a visor glistening in the dark. It stared as the other turned, his square red visor being illuminated by the small green light at the upper corner of it._

 _"The fuck are you?" the silver asked, getting a hand on his shoulder from the other. Behind them I could see a body, covered by sheets, on a table. "Who is that?" I asked the two, referring to the figure on the table. "Doesn't fucking concern you" the silver said, the gray's hand squeezing his shoulder as he said "Ightech, cool your temper. You aren't mad at this person so stop. My name is Banshee, this is Ightech, that is our friend's body."_

 _"That's Caleb Graham …he was a friend of mine while I was prominent in this dimension" Ightech laughed and said "Sure it is, what do you want?" I choked up, seeing his claws glisten in the light, and said "I have his soul to return. Beta gave me them and I'm not going to listen, they were my friends. Who can restore the soul to the body?" Banshee chuckled and said "Stalker, but it aint here right now. It was going to the former Shadow warehouse in the lower part of the city." And with that I was off to my former home._

 _I walked along the sidewalk, holding the ring close to me as the rain fell softly on my face. How I had missed the rain. As I passed the corner of a building, two people began to follow me out of the alley. Former members of my old group, the Shadow. One brandished a revolver and raised it, shooting at me, but missing. I made a mad dash for cover as he fired two more. I hid behind a dumpster as the two chased after me. They turned and took aim at my face, a mere three feet away. I was frozen in fear. On laughed as he primed it, but behind him, a slight distortion in the light in the shape of a tall figure appeared and a metal, tear-shaped blade stuck through his chest. As he fell dead, I picked up the gun and shot the other. The figure uncloaked, revealing a tall silver and white android I had known long ago. The green square lit up on his left side of his face, the red cross on the other. As it extended its arm to help me up, it said "Sean, it's been too long" I chuckled and responded "You too, Tracker." Before grabbing its three fingers and being pulled to my feet._

 _I explained what I was doing out in the rain, and he nodded as he projected a holographic map of the city from his right hand. As he marked the target, we began to walk there. He explained that he had been combating the Shadow throughout the city when he wasn't helping Connor and the others. That's when I explained that 1287, Ightech, Banshee and a few others are here. He chuckled and said "I know, haven't spent a lot of time around them because I've spent most of my time dealing with fuckers like that back there." I laughed as we continued to walk._

 **Well yay! I'm doing more with Tracker again!**

 **Now please stop blowing up my pm and email**

 **Seriously lol**

 **Yeah I wanted to make this long so I hope u all liked it!**

 **Anyway, any questions u want answered? Pm me.**

 **And with that I must depart once again for the day.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see u all next chapter!**

 **-1287**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm happy today for a change so I decided to write now.**

 **Was going to this weekend buuuuutttttt I am now**

 **No I will not pair Stalker, 1287, Ightech, Banshee, Tracker, Gamma, Beta or any other main Watchover characters with another character.**

 **STOP ASKING**

 **Also, since I said I was going to be a militia pilot, some smartass sent me a pic of their Imc pilot costume lol srsly tho it was a good looking costume they did good.**

 **I'm sorry for people who ship Connorcher (1287xTorcher) that I had her and Operator go back. I broke up with the creator of her back in April and rn I just don't want to make any action between them but they are still canon in the series (ENDGAME)**

 **Enjoy the chapter! Watchover fans will like this because its written the same way as the normal story**

Chapter 16

Protection

Prototype's POV

I chuckled as I removed the rebar rod from the corpse. Humans were so fragile, but durable, if they had a cause that was just. This neo-shadow member had met an unfortunate fate, opening fire on me. I slid his body under a dumpster and moved on, and that's when I heard it.

Gunfire

The ticks of firing assault rifles echoed from the distance. Ak-47…I knew the sound of those anywhere. They were easy to come by for organizations like the Shadow. They could fire extremely fast, and hard, more than capable of tearing through a human or an unarmored android. That said, the accuracy was terrible, so if you moved fast enough, like a watcher, what I was, they could not fight the recoil to hold it on you.

That's why watchers moved often, never resting or standing in battle, even to give orders. I had learned that in training and mirroring, which was when I would spar against another watcher to learn moves and tactics. I was partly responsible for the protection of the Federation-held territory and the allies. I had not even accomplished a fraction of the feats earned by other Watchers, like 1287 or 3012, Tracker. Even Predator had me beat, and he was the one who trained me how to use a X-19, or my staff, which had so many hidden attachments it was nearly unusable for most, but he had mastered it, even in zero gravity, where he resided. Predator protected the international space station and other Federation-controlled satellites from Sceptarians and Highlands. Without his fighting, earth would have fallen to the Sceptarians long ago.

I began running for the sound, climbing up a wall and onto a roof for faster travel.

Once I got closer, I saw the cause of the noise. Thirty neo-shadow had been assaulting a police station and now swat was involved. As they fought, I jumped down to provide cover for the officers. AS I hit the ground, 1287 burst through the second story window of the building I had been on. Before he could hit the ground, he had already killed twelve terrorists. He threw the roped-kunai at lightning speed, not missing a single one. After landing on one, shattering the terrorist's back, he motioned for me to get the officers inside. Before I could question, a blue light struck through the air and blew through a neo-shadow member's face, taking the head completely off. 1287 Attacked with his kusarigama, cutting through several. Ightech then jumped off a building as Banshee grabbed my shoulder from/behind and we lead the swat and police officers back inside.

1287 dodged bullets as he continued to kill. Ightech used a vial of Rage-Gel and proceeded to rip organs out of the terrorists. It was a bloodbath. From ripping throats out to strangling with their own intestines, Ightech killed what 1287 and the group of thirty was reduced to one, who was cowering in the corner and went with police for questioning.

That's when Banshee was thrown out of the window, causing all of us to turn. Behind us was a face I hadn't seen since dimension three…

 **Bloody disgusting fun!**

 **Watchover**

 **That's what happens in the series**

 **Well anyway, I hope you all liked it.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next chapter!**

 **-1287**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I need your help. I haven't written in a year because I had writers block. For those of you who don't know, that is when a writer is unable to formulate a logical and progressive story they are satisfied with.**

 **Another thing, I'm stressed. :c People have been making fan games of my Watchover series and without permission, so we have to take them down and I hate doing that to programmers. Please message me with a url if you wish to make one.**

 **Also, for the final time. Blizzard Entertainment's "Overwatch" is not a clone, or ours isn't of it, of Watchover. Overwatch is an actual term, a military term. Watchover is referring to an entirely different thing. That and lets face it, Amped up TF2 is NOT the same as our Blood-Soaked wallrunning/climbing game beta. We had our character list back in 2010 so we didn't copy anyone.**

 **About the beta of Instinct. I have removed several individuals from the test groups for repeated claims that it "Doesn't feel enough like CoD"**

 **First off, any who compare this game about stressing "Stealth Melee Combat" to any mainstream shooter is misled. Our game is more akin to a mix of mechanics from games like Titanfall 1/2 and AvP 2010's Alien campaign. Yes, Banshee and Lane use guns, and Prototype uses a launcher of sorts, but that is it. No K-OPS gameplay will be featured unless we say otherwise, ok?**

 **Anywho, lets get into this, in this chapter, we focus on Tracker and Sean.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 17

Hell

Sean's POV

Tracker and I walked for about a half hour and talked about everything I missed, before he asked "And where have you been, we saw you die!" I wish I could explain it in a way that would make total sense to him, so I put it as simply as I could.

"Tracker, when I died, I found myself in a dark void. I was cold, alone and afraid…" _I still could feel the subzero inferno searing into my flesh._ "…it was an uneasy feeling, the darkness I was swallowed into when I broke the physical barrier. It was almost like a…"

"The void." He cut me off with those two words that now defined the hell I had endured. "could've been worse Sean, could've been sent to Dimension 3, that place is the real definition of hell." I sighed and said "I know, Tracker, I've been there too. That's why I need your help, someone called Beta, a really fucked up dude, wanted me to retrieve a human soul from here to feed his pawn Nightmarrione, It holds the souls of Ryan and Graham, so I need to get this to someone who can use it." I handed the ring to him, allowing him to inspect it. "H…how do you get a Trikoditde ring, only three, so how?" I sighed again and explained everything, and he gave the ring back, allowing me to hold it close again.

"Stalker or Gamma can revive the bodies if you give them this ring, much like how you, by the sound of it, were revived."

The soft patter of rain on the concrete was masked by a mechanical sound, screaming, the smell of smoke, and the stench of melted flesh. Looking up, I saw that Tracker had been scanning the environment this whole time, and as he rushed to meet the source, I, too, followed, donning the ring on my right hand.

 **The wording in the phrase "Subzero Inferno", describes the state of not knowing how to describe a feeling of something that burns but also freezes.**

XXVDCCXLII

 **Good luck ;P**

 **Message me if you catch on and fyi it isn't a number. Conversions are needed**

 **See you all next chapter**

 **-1287**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I'm back after a small break, I've been so random in uploads because of many personal reasons, but know that I'm doing good and am not going to stop this early.**

 **For any delay notices, go to my twitter page. watcher1287**

 **I've also started livestreaming Dark Souls 3,** **and I have a level 232 version of Stalker, so I'll probably start another character as the Alpha or Beta, maybe even Gamma. Not sure yet. Check the twitter for that as well.**

 **I play for Xbox One, and ill announce a password a few mins before starting the stream if anyone wants to join in. I'd also love to see your skill levels at that game :3**

 **And yes, ill allow voice chat of myself with you all :)**

 **Serious now. Lets go**

Chapter 18

Bloodbath

Stalker's Pov

 _This planet was cruel. The disease, the war, and the catastrophes I had seen whilst I was here… unfathomable. Our mission was to lessen humanity's bloodlust in war, but my brother… he fed on that sensation of power over these beings._

 _Was it not enough that he was immortal, like us, but that he reaped the souls of innocents for his own personal gain. The Alpha would be enraged, it detested acts such as these. They showed us to be nothing but monsters, "Monsters" who had lost their entire dimension to the very things we were protecting. Its "T'uzitikan" or mentor, was the Commander of the Trikoditde supreme army, and the most dangerous Trikoditde in existence. The commander would've executed Beta before he could become immortal, had it still been alive._

 _Gamma was ranting about what had previously occurred. We were walking down the street, our hoods shrouding our masks in darkness._

"You just going to keep listening to me rant about that? Not going to say anything? Seriously? They just lost someone close to them, two people actually, how did you feel when Tek was killed?!" I threw my hand at her, slamming it against her face, knocking her to the ground. "You are to never bring his death up, EVER! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT, YOU FUCKING STUPID BITCH! IF HE HADNT BEEN AROUND, I'D BE DEAD AND YOU WOULD BE TOO!" she rubbed her neck as she climbed back up to her feet. "My apologies, sibling, it won't happen again. I'm just so angry right now…" I placed a hand on her shoulder and said "I am too, but ranting and carrying on wont fix it. Eliminating our brother will, and it's the only option left." She nodded calmly as we continued to walk.

 **This was short AF I know but I'm going off ideas that end pretty quick, idk, I'm trying but I've been on fumes for a long time with this series. After I finish this story, I'm not making another in this series. I cant.**

 **Well, like I said, check me out on twitter and ill see you all next time, thanks for reading!**

 _. . .I_

 **;P**

 **-1287**


End file.
